


just like heaven

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	just like heaven

Michael slid into bed with a sigh. The flight from London had been long and it was late when he got home. He'd dropped his suitcases just inside the door and left a trail of clothes en route to the shower.

He rolled onto his side, running one hand down the smooth, muscular back before him, kissing the back of the strong neck. "Hey," he whispered, "miss me?"

Michael's companion turned to face him. "Always." He paused. "Did you really go dancing at Heaven?"

"No." Michael pulled him closer. "Wouldn't have been much fun without you, so I didn't bother."


End file.
